


Formal Introductions (Good Parenting)

by garnettrees



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Childhood, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Illustrations, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnettrees/pseuds/garnettrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration for <b>valancysnaith</b>'s <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6989971/chapters/15928258">Let Yourself Fall Ill</a> (chapter six). Nina formally introduces Daddy to some of her close friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal Introductions (Good Parenting)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valancysnaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancysnaith/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let Yourself Fall Ill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989971) by [valancysnaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancysnaith/pseuds/valancysnaith). 



  
  


Based on the passage:  
"[Erik] _broke off, closed his eyes and thought of Nina, how he’d always looped the scarves Magda knitted for her around her neck before she went out to play with her friends in the snow, how she’d held his hand while she introduced him to every rabbit in the den in the backyard, how they’d gradually cut venison and chicken and rabbit out of their diets after Nina got old enough to realize what she was eating and had burst into tears at the dinner table one day. She had informed every facet of his life, his little girl, and he hoarded his memories of her like precious stones."_ .

**Author's Note:**

> Gouache, watercolor pencils, chalk ink, and india ink on gray sketch paper. 
> 
> This is also an excellent opportunity to celebrate (slightly belatedly) the anniversary of Val's entrance into this dimension. ^_~ It wouldn't be nearly as awesome without you!


End file.
